Like a Date
by Penguinpudd
Summary: I wrote this for a competition. Just a quick Tratie story. Read and review. :


**Authors's Note:  
>Hey, cupcakes. This is a new story I wrote for a competition thing, so... Yeah. Read and review. :)<strong>

"Pass the syrup bottle," said Travis excitedly,  
>"Why are we doing this again?" asked his twin brother, bored.<br>"To get her attention, Connor. I think I like her!" Travis replied. After completing what they had gone to the Demeter cabin to do, the two Stoll brothers ran to their own cabin to wait until night-time.  
>At 10 o' clock, a scream was heard all over Camp Half-Blood. Exactly 1 minute later, a beautiful, angry and extremely sticky, Katie Gardner banged on the door of the Hermes cabin. Travis, expecting this reaction, got out of his bunk and opened the door.<br>"Hello, flower. Wanting some Travie-love?" he wiggled his eyebrows at the girl.  
>"No! I want to know why you put syrup in my pillow case!" she looked like she was about to punch him.<br>"Excuse me? I have no idea what you are talking about. I think you just came over here to give me a kiss," he leaned in, eyes closed and lips puckered. She hit him. "You like it rough, huh? Well, beautiful, I didn't think a petal as delicate as you could even contemplate such physical activities," Katie blushed at the mere suggestion. As sticky as he made her, she did like Travis Stoll. She just didn't see how he thought exploding syrup pillow cases would get a girl to like him.  
>"Ugh!" she turned around, undoubtedly heading towards the shower block.<br>"Going so soon?" he called, following her. "Where to then, my pretty little strawbaby?"  
>"I'm not your strawbaby! And why do you keep picking on me?"<br>"Haha! I get it! 'Picking' on me! 'Cause you pick flowers!" he replied, not getting it at all.  
>"No, Travis," she said sadly, "be honest." Travis looked at her desperate face, gorgeous in the moonlight.<br>"I like you," he mumbled, serious now.  
>"Pardon?" she didn't hear him the first time.<br>"I like you!" he shouted. A series of 'aww's and 'how cute!'s were heard from behind the shower block. It seemed they had some stalkers. Katie looked around and called,  
>"Drew! Come out, I can see you!" Drew emerged, not looking guilty at all, just smiling. "And the rest." About ten more campers came out from behind the shower block, still grinning at Travis' words even after they had got caught. Travis blushed, and Katie couldn't help but think how cute he looked. "If you like me," she said after Drew and the other campers were out of earshot, "then why do you prank me all the time?"<br>"To get your attention. You don't look at me unless you're telling me how annoyed you are at me. Remember the ice cube incident? That was my favourite day that summer because Chiron locked us in the Big House together for 3 hours and you had no choice but to talk to me. You were telling me about your half-brother, Jonas and your dad who owns a gardening company called 'Katie's Petals',"  
>"And you said, 'I'd like to take a look at Katie's petals' and then Chiron came in and looked at you as if you were a gnome, then muttered something about modern slang," Katie said, laughter in her eyes from the memory.<br>"A gnome? You thought Chiron looked at me as if I were a gnome?"  
>"Demeter talk, sorry." They both laughed and Katie found it quite cute that he remembered their whole conversation. Katie looked at Travis and smiled. "You know, you don't have to prank me to get me to talk to you, just come up to me and say hi. Gods, you could even ask me out..." Katie thought that that was a very big hint, but Travis was oblivious. "You could even ask me out," she repeated slowly. Travis was still not catching on. Katie sighed. "Ask me out, you moron!"<br>"Oh! Hehe. Um, Katie, do you maybe want to... Prank Mr D with me?" Katie raised her eyebrows. He continued, "Like... a date?" She smiled.  
>"Sure, Travis. Like a date."<p>

**Authors's Note:  
>So, do you like it? Please review... Um, I could continue it if it is popular but I will need some ideas so if you want me to then PM e ideas and stuff. :) Thankyou, my cupcakes!<strong>


End file.
